Mystery of the Lady of Narnia
by SingingStar828
Summary: She was a mystery...even to him. So many secrets and yet he was determined to know her maybe even eventually love her. Hopefully through their adventures they will develop some kind of relationship. PeterXOC
1. Chapter 1

The land has suffered since the coldness of the new ruler took its domain. All creatures began to hide as then trembled in fear of the new Queen. Nothing was right anymore; all was lost in the cold of the new age of winter. And here I stood looking over my home wishing my people wouldn't have to endure this for long. With a sigh I took my gaze off the snow-covered land then slowly turned around and faced the great lion himself, Aslan.

"Are you sure this is the right thing for me to do, Aslan?" I asked while I absent-mindedly tapping the hilt of my sword that was on my waist.

"I'm afraid this is what has to be done, child." Aslan replied sadly

"But how will I know who they are?" I asked while glancing into his light green eyes

"You will know." I sighed because that wasn't the answer I was looking for. With a sad expression I took one more glance towards my home for I don't know when I'll see it again. "It is time child."

A lonely tear managed to escape my eyes as I turned to Aslan. "Lead the way."

Aslan and I thus began our journey through the snow-covered woods to where I would begin my journey. Steadily, I walked in the snow no more than three paces behind Aslan, and I dreaded my mission. It wasn't that I hated it; it was that I hope I didn't mess up. For if I brought the wrong people, my home could never be the same.

'No! Don't think that. Aslan said that I would know.' I told myself

"It's time."

Hearing Aslan's voice I looked up in front of me to only see some bushes. Confused I looked at the great lion. "Aslan? All I see are some snow covered bushes."

"But beyond that is the other world. Once you walk through you will meet a gentleman that is a friend to Narnia. There he will help you. He will provide shelter, food, clothing, and all that you will need."

Taking a deep breath I removed all my armor and placed it on the ground then I took hold of a suitcase Aslan had given me. Carefully, I stepped forward and then took one last glance at Aslan. "I hope to see you again, Aslan."

"You will child, you will."

With that I looked back to the bushes then proceed into them. As I walked through the shrubs I began to push some of the branches out of my way but they still managed to catch my hair. It seemed all I was doing was running into branches until I felt something soft. Curiously I examined the soft object only to see it was a fur coat.

My eyebrows squished together in wonder as I began to walk again. As I walked the branches became coats as I walked further and further. Suddenly, the coats came to an end and I stared upon a wooden door with a handle. Hesitantly, I grasped the cool metal of door handle and pushed it open.

Light streamed in as I opened the door, and I had to blink a couple of times. Once my vision had adjusted I stepped out into the sunlight only to enter an empty room. When I was completely in the room, I turned around and saw I had come out of a wardrobe.

The wardrobe was amazing; it was a dark cherry with many carvings of what seemed to be some of Narnia's history. Soon I closed the door to the wardrobe then sighed once I heard the click of it being secure. Right as my hand had left the handle I heard the door at the other end of the room open.

Quickly I turned around only to see a gentle, kind looking man come in. The man was wearing a dark black army uniform, with medals, and a sash running across his chest. Also his face seemed to say that he was a man in his late forties.

"Oh, good you're here." The gentleman stated upon seeing me.

"Yes I am." I replied as I clutched the handles of my suitcase even tighter

"Well I'm glad you're here now. At least you are here safe and sound my dear. Now, Aslan has told me all about your mission and such… but I fear he never told me your name."

"It's Lydia." I answered kindly

"Lydia. What a beautiful name. Well Lydia, follow me I shall show you to your room. And tonight I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Sir, will you first tell me your name?" I asked respectfully

"Oh pardon me. I'm George the VI of Britain. But since you are living with my family and I people will start to ask questions. I believe you should call me your Uncle. If you do not mind."

I smiled at my guardian's kindness and willingness to treat me like family. "Alright, Uncle, lead the way.

(1 year later)

It has been a year since I've arrived in England and I had learned much. For one the creatures here cannot talk unless they are some kind of parrot. Then there are no fauns, centaurs, mermaids, dwarfs or anything magical. But one thing for sure, that both my homes were in middle of is a war. Apparently this land was in a war called World War II and everyone was greatly affected.

Also my time here as been such a blessing. My life with the royal family is amazing, for they treat me just like a princess. Even though I have no blood relationship with George, he states that I'm his niece so that means I'm basically a princess. George's sweet and caring wife, Elizabeth, took me in like I was one of her own daughters. Speaking of her daughters, Elizabeth (who likes to be called Lilibet) who is 13, and Margret who is 9, both look up to me as an older sister that they can count on.

Oh I never really told you about myself. Well my name is Lydia; I'm 16 years old according to earth years. For my looks I have long dark brown hair and beautiful sparkling brown eyes. Also I'm a native Narnian but I won't say anything else, you will learn more about me later on.

Just recently London has been brutally bombed by the evil German's. Now my Uncle was currently in the process of making a decree that all children should be evacuated to the country for their own safety. Anyway, I was concerned but I knew everything would be all right in the end.

At the moment I was slowly beginning to head towards the palace in the dead of night while walking along a neighborhood of houses. You see I had gone out this evening to help at the red-cross center and that I could also have a chance to think to myself. Mostly I thought of Narnia because I missed it so much.

"Oh Aslan, how I miss my home." I whispered out into the air of the night.

Stuffing my hands in my coat pockets, I walked down London's street where no one else was to be seen. Suddenly I stopped, for I'm sure I heard a humming sound. No sooner later a warning siren ripped through the air, which destroyed the present silence. The sound was so loud that I had to cover my ears but I knew I had to find safety.

As I ran, I felt the ground beneath me shake as the bombs hit the city and soon the explosions filled the once dark sky. Shards of glass were flying everywhere as I ran past the rows of houses. Then many lampposts were falling in my path causing me to have to jump over them. While I was running down an alley, which was a short cut to the palace, I noticed a family was dashing towards their bomb shelter. When I saw them my body stopped running and I just watched the family from the side. I knew, I knew I found them. There were four children and a woman, who I assumed was their mother. Two boys and two girls, they were all scared, I could tell for I sure was.

Suddenly, one of the boys broke away from his family and began to run back into the house.

"Edmund, no!" yelled the mother

"I'll get him!" shouted the other boy as he went after his sibling

"Peter, come back! Ed! Come back!"

No sooner had the two entered the house a bomb hit nearby shattering all nearby windows. With speed I ducked down avoiding being cut from the glass. Once it was over I got up to my feet just in time to see the boys running to the shelter. Right as the oldest boy was about to get in he suddenly saw me standing to the side. His face became full of worry, concern, and confusion.

He then started to wave me over franticly "Come on! Quickly!" he shouted to me

As much as I wished I could go to him, I knew I couldn't. Regretfully I shook my head and dashed off down the street towards the palace that wasn't to far away. After I had managed to push past the royal gates, I scurried up the palace steps then darted inside the palace. Once I was inside I ran towards the throne room and to my happiness the whole royal family was there. When the family saw me they became more relieved and then began to urge everyone to safety. Quickly, I took Margret into my arms and then we all ran for the bomb shelter. Luckily, we reached the shelter before the bombing got worse. That whole night, as the ground shook with vibrations from the bombs, I held Margret in my arms while she cried in fear.

Thankfully, Lilibet and Margret did manage to fall asleep after the bombs had stop. When the two were for sure asleep, George and Elizabeth pulled me over to a side room with them so that they could talk with me.

"Lydia, as you know the children of London are leaving tomorrow." George stated sadly

"Yes, I am aware."

"We want you to go into the country as well." Seeing my shocked and confused expression George began to explain further. "It's not that we don't want you to be with us, it's just that its time to complete your mission."

"I know. I believe I found them today when the bombing started."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well that's wonderful. Anyway in the morning the family and I will take you to the train station. I'm sorry my dear."

"Thank you for taking care of me." I replied kindly while a single tear escaped my eye.

"It was our pleasure." Elizabeth told me as she wrapped her arms around me in a sad hug.

When I woke up the next morning, I carefully went to my trashed shaken room and began to pack a few cloths and books. Once I was ready my personal maid took my bag and then took me to the royal family car. On the way to the station Lilibet and Margret pleaded their parents to not let me leave, but I assured them I would return. To my dismay we reached our destination all to soon. When I got out of the car I pulled out my old black Narnian cape from my bag and pulled my hood on my head as I began to make my way threw the crowd with the family.

The security staff pushed threw the crowd and I saw many people gap at the sight of us. It rare to the see the royal family in a public place and it was rare to see me looking so sad. After getting my transportation information, my family gave me the instructions and also the details of how to contact them. Once I assured them I had everything we all had a big group hug and then shed some tears. Reluctantly I pulled away then took my bag into my hand. Two guards then began to escort me to the train but we paused in our walk since the officer had to talk to the ticket lady. Sighing, I began to glance at the all the families in the area. They were all heartbroken, especially the mothers who had to send their children far away.

As I was gazing over everyone a family caught my eye. Looking closely I noticed it was the family I saw last night, and they were only a few feet away from me.

Carefully I made sure to be hidden from the family as I sadly watched them. "You need to keep this on, darling. All right? You warm enough? Good girl." Said the mother to the youngest girl.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." The second boy said in a stubborn tone

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to." The oldest shot back

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?" Asked their mother but in a slight order tone, which indeed earned a nod from her son.

I watched with tearful eyes as the family hugged their mother then slowly began to leave. At that moment I began to move as well so I was edging closer to the side of them. Although, I wished not to be seen by them, the oldest caught sight of me when he looked up after finding his tickets in his bag. When our eyes connected I could tell he was wondering how I survived the bombing. I allowed us to lock eyes until a person came in between us. When that person did so, I ran closer to my guards and stood close to them.

When the officers had gotten me cleared through the ticket holder I said farewell to them and then stepped onto the train. Knowing that the train was going to pull out soon, I dashed to the nearest window then leaned out of it. Very soon I caught sight of my royal family and I started to furiously wave at them. Upon spotting me, George and Elizabeth waved sadly while Lilibet and Margret waved with tears falling down their cheeks. With a tiny jerk the train began to move and I waved as long as I could until I could no longer see my guardians.

Sighing, I pushed the window closed then began to look for a compartment to ride in. Mostly all the rooms were full and I was starting the think I would have to stay in the hallway. Right as I was passing a room, I saw that it wasn't quite full. Once I looked closer I saw that it was the family from last night and also two other children.

Taking a deep breath, I slid the door open then stepped in. Upon hearing my entry all the kids looked up and I gave a small smile. "Could I ride with you all?"

"Of course." Replied a dark haired girl with a smile

With another smile, I lifted my suitcase to the top rack then took a seat next to the two small children that were across from the family.

Taking this opportunity, I gazed at each family member carefully. The oldest was a dirty blonde headed boy with eyes like that of a clear blue sky. He seemed to have some muscle but his smile attracted me the most when he caught my stare.

Quickly, I looked to the next boy. He wasn't at all like his brother in appearance. His features were a bit rough, and I could see the anger in his face. Also he had black hair with coal like eyes. He wasn't built like his brother in any way.

I then turned to the oldest girl; she had dark long brown hair, with keen intelligent brown eyes. Also I could tell she had a thirst for knowledge, not to mention she had two huge books in her lap.

Lastly, the youngest girl was pretty small. I'd say she was at least eight or nine. Different from her siblings, she had short reddish brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and a friendly smile.

Getting to her feet, the youngest came up to me with a smile. "Hello there! I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"Hello Lucy. I'm Lydia it's a pleasure to meet you." As I took her hand and shook it gently.

Lucy giggled then she turned around and pointed to her siblings. "That's Peter, Edmund, and Susan."

"Hello."

"Hello." They all responded

Still smiling Lucy took a seat at my side. "Are you a princess?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What gave you that idea?"

"We noticed who you are." Susan stated, as she seemed to be studying me.

"Well-"

"Goosey Station!" Yelled the conductor as the train came to a halt. "Goosey Station."

The two kids next to me then got up and took their suitcases down from the rack. Sadly I watched them leave then gazed out the window as I watched them being picked up by strangers. Without my noticing a single tear escaped my eyes. This was a very sad experience for all us of children.

"Lydia?" Hearing Lucy's sweet voice ,I turned to her with a sad smile. "Where are you going?"

At first I was confused at her question until I remembered my tag. I then pulled my nametag up and read where I'm supposed to get off and stay with whom.

"Um I'm staying with a Professor Kirk."

"That's who were staying with!" Lucy squealed, "We're going to be together!"

"Lucy, don't be so annoying to Lydia." Susan hissed to her in a mother like tone.

"Oh no it's fine. I have two little cousins back home." I replied as I leaned into the seat a bit more.

Seeing as we had more room Peter came over to my seat while Lucy went back to sit with Susan and Edmund.

"Lydia?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"You never said if you were a princess or not."

"Oh, well I'm the King's niece and as such I suppose I am considered a princess. If anything were to happen to the royal family I could take the throne. But I choose not to." I replied

"Don't you want to be Queen if possible?" Susan asked like it was something to great to reject.

"It's not that I don't want to be it's…I don't want to rule a place I wasn't born in."

"That's so stupid." Edmund stated

His words stung a bit, so I dipped my head down and grabbed a book from my carry on bag. "Edmund apologize!" Peter ordered

"Why should I!"

"Because you hurt her feelings, and it isn't stupid." Peter shot back. "She doesn't want to take something that isn't rightfully hers."

"I'm sorry." Edmund murmured

After that, small chat was exchanged between Susan, Lucy, and I. It soon became dark out and the only ones that were still up were Peter and I. Thankfully, Peter and I did share many interesting conversations. He informed me that when he grows up he wishes to have a place in parliament. Also he told me all about his family, life, dreams, and memories. As I listened I wish I could tell Peter more about myself, but it was to soon.

Sometime during the night, I managed to fall asleep even though there wasn't much legroom. Later on, the next thing I knew was that I was being gently shaken awake. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see Susan apologetically smiling at me.

"Our stop is next. You best get your things."

Nodding my head, I got to my feet then grabbed my bag, suitcase, and cape. As I followed the Pevensies I felt my hand being taken into another's. Looking down I saw a bright and giddy Lucy smiling at me.

"We're going to be great friends, Lydia. I know it."

I couldn't help but giggle; Lucy had such a kind soul. Within time all five of us were standing on a waiting area only to see no one there. My eyebrows squished together in confusion as I wondered where our caretaker was. Out of nowhere we all heard a car honking its horn. Swiftly, we all picket up our bags and ran down the stairs. Unfortunately, the car just passed by us not even caring if five kids were standing alone.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Susan assured us

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund suggested as he looked at his tag

"I doubt it." I objected

It was then that I caught the sound of a whip followed by a woman's voice. Looking down the road, I saw a horse drawn buggy making its way towards us. The buggy wasn't that great, but the horse was a beautiful white. Soon enough the horse stopped in front of us as it followed the driver's commands.

"And whoa. Whoa." Finally the driver looked at us and I examined her with full attention.

Her cloths were both in the shades of grey and brown, with not much texture. Looking to her face she had wrinkles showing hours of hard labor, a firm mouth that most likely never smiled and a pair of glass sat on the bridge of her nose.

A bit nervous Peter glanced up to the woman "Mrs. Macready?"

"I'm afraid so." She replied in a dull tone "Is this it, then?" she asked seeing our lack of things. "Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am." I replied, "It's just us."

"Small favors." She muttered

Mrs. Macready then motioned to the back of the carriage where we all climbed in. With a crack of the whip the horse was off and we journeyed to our new home. Along the way all was quiet but I began to listen to the sounds of a near by stream, chirping birds, and the soft whistling breeze. To me this place was like my home in an early summer, just as the sun would be setting.

"Look!"

Looking to where Lucy was pointing, I saw a giant mansion come into view. All I have to say is I'm sure one of these many rooms will hold a great adventure yet to come. Before long the cart had come to a halt and I soon found myself inside the mansion's Fourier while holding Lucy's hand once again.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow." Mrs. Macready began to lecture us as she slowly led us up the stairs. "There will no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." It was in that moment that Susan was going to touch a statue but Mrs. Macready caught her doing so. "No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" For some reason the rest of the family tried not to laugh while I gave a small smile to Su. "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor."

With a few more rules, Mrs. Macready showed us to our rooms then left us to unpack. For some reason, I was suppose to share a room with Susan and Lucy, while as the boys stayed in the room across from us. It's not that I had a problem with it I'm just wondering why. After all there must have been twenty bedrooms in this whole mansion. Anyway after we unpack we all went down to supper then returned to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night, after I had talked to the girls for a long time, I found myself lying on my bed reading a book that was quite dull, in my opinion. While I did this, Susan had continued to put away the last of her things, and as she did that Lucy was in her bed attempted to fall asleep.

_Knock Knock_

Rising from my stretched out position on the bed, I went to the door to see who was there. With a creak of the door I opened it and came face to face with the older Pevensie sibling. His blue eyes met my green ones and a small smile came to his face.

"Is it alright if I come in?" He asked rather genuinely "My room doesn't have a radio, and I would like to hear the reports of the war."

"Certainly Peter, come right in." I beaconed as I held open the door.

With a grateful nod to me Peter strolled over to the radio then quickly flicked it on. Leavening the door half open, I went to the room's vanity and began to brush and braid my long dark hair. In no time I had finished with my hair just as the radio's announcer was half way through the war's progress report.

"_German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night."_ Soon a sob reached my ears and I looked over to Lu and saw she was crying salty tears.

Getting up from the vanity, I moved over to Lucy and wrapped my arms around her as she began to sob harder. Apparently, Susan heard Lu as well, for she turned off the radio and motion two us when Peter looked at her with confusion.

"It's alright, Lucy." I whispered as I rubbed her back as she clung to me.

Steadily, Lucy lifted her head and stared at her siblings. "The sheets feel scratchy." She told us as she pushed the blanket away since it irritated her so.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan promised her little sister.

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund retorted as he entered the room in a really bad mood and a scowl on his dark face.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked her brother with an irritated sigh. After all he wasn't really helping the situation.

"Yes, Mum." He answered with the least bit of respect

"Ed!" Peter shouted to him, which caused Ed to leave the room while Lucy placed her face into my side. For I could tell she hated seeing her family fight.

Sighing, I took Lu's face into my hands then softly whipped her tears away. "Now Lu listen. You saw outside. This place is huge. I can guaranty that we can do whatever we want here, all of us." I said while looking at Susan and Peter.

"Tomorrow's going to be great. Really." Peter added

"I hope so." Lucy replied gloomily as she gazed at the sheets as if they were more interesting than anything.

"Lucy?" With depressed eyes, Lucy looked up to me and I smiled. "Would you like me to sing a lullaby? That usually made Lilibet and Margret feel better when they were sad."

"Would you?" She asked me with excitement.

"Of course." For a moment I searched my mind for a song, then I found it.

"_Here we are far from home, a little bit hungry and a little alone. But its alright, yes it's alright…__Cause in this room there might be friends, can't see it how the story ends__…__But it's alright, yeah it's alright__…__We can start anew__…__We can't go back so we gotta go on, We'll stick together staying strong There's a beautiful land in my mind and someday soon we're gonna find it, we're gonna find it…Somehow things are looking up, feeling like we've changed our luck…I can see life, in a new light…Can't stay long, passing through, don't know where we're going to, but it's alright, cause we just might, find our way that's true…We can't go back so we gotta go on, We'll stick together staying strong, there's a beautiful land in my mind and someday soon we're gonna find it, we're gonna find it, we're gonna find it, we're gonna find the perfect place for us to be and hear our melodies_

_We can't go back so we gotta go on, We'll stick together staying strong, there's a beautiful land in my mind and someday soon we're gonna find it, we're gonna find it, someday soon…"_

Lucy gave a small smile before she began to let her eyelids slide down and within seconds she was in a deep sleep. Upon seeing this, Susan came over to me then tucked Lu in while I just watched from the side. Also noticing this, Peter said a good night to all of us then left the room. Since it was time to sleep, I went behind a changing blocker and put on my silky purple nightgown and my matching rob. Very soon I crawled into my bed and tried to sleep.

Two hours of tossing and turning went by and I was getting frustrated that I couldn't sleep. Sighing, I threw my covers off then tied my robe on as I decided to take a stroll to tire me out. Walking through the corridors, I eventually came to the foyer and then I began to think of where to go. Eventually, I remembered which way the direction the kitchen was in so I proceeded there.

Carefully, I glided down the dark corridors and soon came to the kitchen door. I could tell it was the kitchen because I could see the fire's light reaching under the closed door. Silently, I opened the door then slowly closed it so that it wouldn't squeak so loudly. Once I knew the door was closed I proceed over to the fireplace and took a seat in a dark brown rock chair that sat close by.

Feeling the warmth of the fire upon my face, I began to faintly smile as I looked into the flames. Memories of dancing fauns, giggling dryads, singing centaurs, and friendly animals at summer eve parties flooded my mind. How I longed to smell the roses during a spring sunset or feel a summer rain engulf me. Unknown to me tears began to fall from my eyes as I began to feel very home sick for my beloved Narnia.

"I want to go home." I whispered to myself in utter sadness

"We all do." Jumping from the sound of a voice, I quickly gazed around the kitchen to see who had joined me. When my eyes connect with a familiar pair of blue eyes I instantly relaxed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Peter apologized as he closed the kitchen door and then came over to join me.

"No reason to apologize Peter. I just didn't hear you come in." I replied with a soft smile upon my lips after I had whipped my tears away.

With a chuckle Peter leaned against the mantle as he responded. "I could see that. Now tell me Lydia, why aren't you asleep?"

"To restless to sleep I suppose." I answered as I got up from the rocking chair and began to look through the cupboards. "Would you care for some tea Peter? I find that a cup of tea always helps me to sleep." I stated as I found a container of jasmine tealeaves.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He then took a seat at the small kitchen table as I began to fill the kettle with water then took it over to the fire to boil.

While we waited for the water to warm up, I took a seat by Peter then began to stare into the warm light once more.

"Lydia?" Turning my attention to Peter, I looked into his eyes and noticed that he seemed to be very curious about something. "If I may…could I ask you a personal question?"

Instantly a lump caught in my throat as I began to wonder what Peter wished to ask me. _'It's probably nothing' _"You may Mr. Pevensie."

"Where are your parents?"

'_I wasn't expecting something as personal as that.'_ Heart heavily my eyes dropped to my hands as they began to twist and turn with despair. "They're…um… they're….uh…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, no!" I quickly said as I placed my hand gently on his forearm. "It's alright Peter its just… I haven't talked about my parents in many years and no one has really ever asked."

"If you are uncomfortable talking about it I won't force you."

"You're very kind Peter." I stated sweetly and touched by his kindness. "Perhaps its time that I talk about them." With that I got up from my seat and carefully took the hot kettle away from the burning fire. "My parents were very powerful people in my homeland but they weren't power-hungry rulers, they were gracious and considerate to the people's needs. Unfortunately everyone has his or her own enemies or demons that find them intolerable. There was this one person that was considerable dangerous to my family."

As I said this I was just finishing up the tea and began to pour some into Peter's teacup and mine. "This person was always jealous of my family's power and for years they tried to take it from us." I then took my seat and softly blew on my steaming hot cup of tea. "During one cold night, as I slept in my bed, I began to hear the warning bells sound and I found that quite…unsettling. It was rare for the bells to ring. Just as I had climbed to my windowsill my mother ran into my room and engulfed me into her arms. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me."

Pausing from my tale, I took a sip of tea at the same time as Peter. "You must have been frightened." He stated

"I was to confused to be scared." I replied with emptiness in my voice. "Anyway, my mother carried me through the halls of my home, and then she joined up with my Father somewhere along the way. They spoke with much haste that I could barely understand them over the sound of the warning bells. The next thing I knew was that I was placed into a secret room and the door quickly separated me from my parents. Although I was able to find a small hole that I could see through, I almost screamed at what I saw. Both my parents were holding one another out of love and pain. For my father had two arrows in his chest while my mother had one plunged into her back. I saw them both collapse to the floor in defeat and then I saw the intruder standing over their bodies with a triumphant smirk."

It was then that I took that last sip of my tea and then for the first time I look directly into Peter's eyes. All I could see were the emotions of sadness, pain, and pity. _'I hate being pitied.'_ "How old were you when this happened?"

"I wasn't but ten years old." I answered gloomily as I stared into the fire.

"That must have been…distressing for you."

"It was. But thankfully I was found and raisedby a kind soul." I then picked up my empty cup and then placed it in the sink.

"I believe that is enough tales for one night Mr. Pevensie." I joked as I gave the handsome young man a small smile.

"Yes I believe that is enough for this evening." He agreed as he took up his own cup as well.

"Goodnight Peter, I shall see you in the morning." I bid, as I walked over to the kitchen door.

"Oh, Lydia!" Peter called out to me all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for sharing your story with me." As he said this, a small smile reached his lips as some locks of his hair fell into his face that glowed from the roaring fire.

Being at a lost for words, all I could was nod my head in reply and then I early left the room. As I walked my thoughts began to cloud my mind as I began to question the reason I told him of my parents' death. It was not a memory I favored to remember or tell. While I was deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I that I wasn't going in the right direction of my room; I just let my feet lead me. After a while I soon came upon a door that looked like any other door except I knew it wasn't my room door.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud

"_Lydia."_

When the whisper of my name reached my ears I jumped a bit as I tried to find the caller. My head snapped in every direction as I tried to find the caller (thinking it was Peter again) but I only heard my name called again but from beyond the door. A slight shiver ran down my spine as I debated about whether or not to enter the room. Standing firm I took hold of the cool metal handle and went in with out hesitation. When I entered the sight before me both confused and amazed me.

Before me was just and empty spare room. Except at the other end of the room stood a sheet covered object. With a soft clank the door closed behind me and I proceeded steadily towards the object. All that lit my path was the moon's light that streamed into the room by the two upper windows. As my feet softly glided across the floor, I thought I could hear the soft melody of a piano. Its sound was enchanting, as it seemed to be drawing me to the object.

HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=haL_DlWkGB4" .com/watch?v=haL_DlWkGB4 **This is what Lydia was hearing and sensing as she walked towards the object.**

Very soon I stretched out my hand to the cloth then gave it a tug. Within seconds the whole cloth came fluttering down and I gasped at what was covered. There before me, stood another wardrobe. Just like the one I came out of a year ago.

"_Lydia." _

There was that voice again and I knew where it was coming from. Beyond excited, I opened the small door then began to make my way threw. Just like before there were many fur coats that felt so soft against my tannish skin. As I moved through the fur, my hands suddenly ran into something brutal and pointy.

"Ouch!"

Out of nowhere it suddenly felt very cold. Quickly, I pushed the last coat out of the way to see the most wondrous sight before me. I was home.

Shivers began to form on my body from the sudden cold. Swiftly, I took one of the fur coats and put it on over my robe.

"_Lydia."_

My head shot up once again hearing the voice, but now it sounded even clearer. The voice reached my ears again and I began to run off towards it. To my dismay, I couldn't run to fast for the snow was very deep and cold. After five long minutes of following the voice I soon came to a large stone that wasn't covered in snow.

Also the voice wasn't calling me anymore and there was no one near. Turning back to the rock, I began to search for any sign of anything. Sadly, I found nothing except….a note that lay at the base of the rock. Carefully, I took the note in my hand then saw my name was written on it. Quickly, I ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dearest Lydia,_

_I've sensed your presence was near in the next world, and I knew you would return in do time. If you have found this note that means the Queen's rule will be soon be at an end. Since you left you may not know how long you have been gone. 100 years that is the time of your absence. Now my child, time runs short and you must bring the two Sons of Adam and Two daughters of Eve quickly. Once you have returned with them make for the Stone Table, there I will be waiting. Also if you and the kings and queens are separated I have asked the beavers, two loyal Narnians, to watch them for you. Do not fret for their safety if you are split apart; just make for the stone table. Make haste child, hurry. The queen's spies are everywhere. Go._

Grasping the letter tightly in my hand I ran back the way I came. Reading this letter has made me more than ever determined to bring the Pevensies here, but how? Thankfully, I soon reached the wardrobe. Hastily, I hung the fur coat up then ran out of the wardrobe and slammed the door shut on the other side. Lifting the sheet I threw in back on the wardrobe then ran out of the room. I'm not even sure how I found my way back to my room. All I know is that I slipped back into my bed while taking deep breaths.

'Tomorrow for sure.' I thought 'Some how, I'll have to get the Pevensies to Narnia. Some way.' With that I soon feel into a deep sleep and dreamt of my home.

The next morning I woke up to a sudden boom of thunder, which caused me to shoot up from my bed. I wasn't the only one who woke up to the thunder, for Susan and Lucy had as well. Sighing, I got out of my bed then dressed for a long boring day inside.

Like I predicted it did become boring. After the whole group and I had breakfast we all went to the Library for some odd reason. Not that I didn't like to read, I love reading. It's just I wasn't in the mood today.

At the moment Susan was reading a list of words to Peter, seeing if he could define them. Trying to seem interested, Peter had no choice to reply so as not to hurt Susan's feelings. Edmund however found a chair's leg more fascinating that a long vocabulary word. Then Lucy, she was staring out the window sadly. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her first day in a grand mansion, all cooped up. Neither did the rest of us. As for me I sat next to Peter on the couch slumped in boredom and braiding a section of my hair over and over again.

"Gastrovascular." With a sigh Peter turned to me with a dull expression while as he mouthed to me, 'Help me.' And yet I shook my head. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?" Peter tried to guess

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked coming out from under the chair.

I had to admit that caused Peter and I to laugh, but an irritated slam of the book came from Susan.

"We could play hide and seek." Lu suggested as she came up to Peter and I.

Peter glanced at me then towards Susan. "But we're already having so much fun."

"Come on, Peter, please." Lucy begged with the most adorable puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

How could anyone not resist that face. Seeing as Peter wasn't giving in so easily, I sat up and moved over to Lu as I made a puppy face. "Please Peter."

In that moment I saw Peter was breaking down from both mine and Lu's puppy faces. "One, two, three, four…"

With a huge smile, I jumped up from my seat and grabbed Lu's hand as we made a run for it. We dashed down the stairs past the Professor's office then past many doors as we searched for a place to hide. All ready by now Peter was in the twenties and we both knew we hadn't much time.

As we came around a corner Lu made for the curtains, but Edmund shoved her out of the way. "I was here first!"

Lu gave a huff to her brother then grabbed my hand again as she lead me up the stairs. Quickly, Lu tried to open a couple of doors but they wouldn't open. It wasn't until then that I saw the door that held the wardrobe.

"Lucy, over here."

Lifting the latch, I opened the door and Lucy went flying in. I then followed her but slowly I closed the creaking door as I watched her gaze at the now once more covered wardrobe. Even from behind I could see that Lucy was feeling drawn to the wardrobe, this was the true sign I needed. Just like me, Little Lu soon took hold of the cloth and it gracefully feel to the floor revealing its secret. Gently, Lucy opened the door, which caused a couple of mothballs to roll out.

Smiling, Lucy looked to me and waved me over. "Come on Lydia. We can hide in the wardrobe."

Eagerly I ran up to my little friend and climbed into the object then slowly closed the door but I left a bit of the door open. By now I could hear Peter had just entered the nineties. But as I steadily walked back I soon couldn't hear him, which meant we were in Narnia. Suddenly Lucy let out a gasp and I turned to see her gazing at the snow in wonder.

Knowing what I had to do, I began to act like I was stunned at the sight too. Without words Lucy and I smiled at one another then took hold of each other's hand as we walked further into the forest. As we walked, we soon came upon a burning lamppost which I had to admit was kind of odd, even for me. Because I don't recall ever seeing a lamppost.

"A lamp post?" Lu asked queerly

"Strange." I added

As we came up to the Lamppost, Lucy touched it to make sure it was real. "Where are we?" Lu asked

When I was just about to answer, a cracking sound was heard. Scared, Lucy wrapped her arms around my waist while I held her close and scanned the forest. Soon hoof steps sounded and they got louder and louder. Suddenly, a faun came out from behind a tree causing Lucy and me to scream. Startled the faun yelled as well, dropping his packages while he hid behind a tree.

Being a bit jittered, I accidently fell to the ground taking in a mouth full of snow. The snow may have seemed to look like icing on a cake, but it tasted nothing like it. Once I sat up I began to spit out the snow that was in my mouth. As I did this I noticed that Lucy was moving towards the faun. When she was just a few feet away she picked up one of his packages, showing she was friendly.

Seeing this, the faun came out stuttering as he tried to tell her to put down his package. Shivering a bit, I got to my feet and walked over to Lucy then picked up a parcel.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lu asked as we both held out the faun's things to him.

"No. Uh, well…." The faun then began to pick up the last of his things while he spoke and examined us. "I just…I…No. No. I-I-I just…I was just, um…I didn't want to scare you."

Lucy let out a small laugh while as she looked at the faun in wonder. "If you don't mind my asking…what are you?"

"Well, I'm a…Well, I'm a faun. And what about you two? You must be some kind of beardless dwarves?"

"We're not dwarves!" I said with laughter.

"We're girls!" Lucy added, for a moment I thought I saw shock run across the faun's face. But it quickly disappeared. "And, actually, I'm tallest in my class." Lu said as she handed the faun the last package.

"You…You mean to say that you're Daughters of Eve?"

"Well, my mum's name is Helen."

"Yes, but you both are in fact human." For some reason I didn't like the way the faun was looking at us. It was as if he had a debt to pay and we were the money.

"Yes, of course." Lucy replied with suspension

"What are you both doing here?" The faun asked as he quickly glanced around.

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and…"

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" Questioned the faun

"Narnia? What's that?" I asked playing my part rather well.

With a chuckle, the Faun turned and motioned to the world around us. "Well, dear girls, you're in it. Everything from the lamppost all the way to the Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."

How I have missed my home. "This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lu whispered to me

"War Drobe? I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lu greeted all cheery as she held out her hand to shake. When Mr. Tumnus saw Lu's jester he looked at her confused. "Oh, you shake it."

"Uh…Why?"

"I…I don't know. People do it when they meet each other." Lucy then turned to me. "Do you know why people do it?"

"I believe it's symbolizes peace, Lu."

With a smile Mr. Tumnus began to shake Lu's hand but in the wrong way. Soon the little shake began to turn into a swing of hands. Still laughing Mr. Tumnus turned to me.

"And what is your name?"

I didn't know if I should give my name after all I was kind of famous. But I knew Lu would question why I lied to him. "Lydia. My name is Lydia."

Upon hearing my name the faun's facial expression turned from pleasure to pure astonishment. For a moment I looked at him confused, but he quickly went back to normal. "Well, then, Lucy and Lydia from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you two came and had tea with me?" Tumnus asked as he opened up his umbrella.

"Well, thank you very much." Lu responded gladly.

"But…" I interrupted "we probably should be getting back." That wasn't really true; time in our world had stopped. It was just this faun didn't seem very trustworthy at the moment.

"It's only just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And, perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines." Tumnus tempted us with treats, except the sardines.

"I don't know." I replied wearily

"Come on. It's not every day that I get to make new friends."

With a slight tug of my sleeve, Lucy managed to get my attention on her. "Please Lydia." She begged while giving me the puppy eyes.

'Oh great. The eyes.' With a sigh I gave a small smile. "Well, I suppose we could come for a little while."

"If you have sardines." Lu added

"By the bucket load."

Both Lucy and I gave a small chuckle as we both took one of Mr. Tumnus' arms. I knew this wasn't the best idea, but maybe everything would turn out all right.


	3. Chapter 3

All a long the way, Mr. Tumnus talked to Lucy and I about a lot of thing, from cooking recipes to his childhood memories. In no time at all we soon reached a door in a stone rock ledge.

"Here we are. Come along." Mr. Tumnus called to Lu and I as we stared at his home.

With a giggle, I grabbed Lucy's hand then ran up to the faun's home. Once we were inside Lu began to look at Mr. Tumnus' pictures while I took a seat by the fire. I was freezing, after all I was only wearing a short skirt, blouse, and a thin sweeter.

"Now, that…that is my father." Mr. Tumnus stated as he saw Lu looking at painting of another faun.

"He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you." Commented Lucy

"No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really."

"My father's fighting in the war." Lucy stated as she remembered her parent sadly.

"My father went away to war too." That was something to two had in common I thought as I rubbed my hands together for warmth. "But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winter's not all bad." Lucy said as she began to look at the books on the shelf. If only she knew this wasn't like the winters in London. "There's ice skating and snowball fights. Oh! And Christmas!"

"Not here." Turning from the fire I stared at Tumnus in wonder as he came with a tray of tea and refreshments. "No. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years."

"What?" I demanded astonished.

"No presents for a hundred years?" Lu asked concerned as she sat in the chair next to me.

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter. But you both would have loved Narnia in summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and you know, we never tired." Tumnus told us as he gave us our tea. "And music. Oh, such music!"

A soft smile came to my face as I remembered Narnia in the warm summers. Fauns and Dryads would dance forever. Soft winds would blow throw the long blades of grass in the meadows while butterflies dance across them. Also the air would smell of fresh flowers and of such wondrous beauty. Not to mention the songs of Narnia were so enchanting.

"Would…would you like to hear some now?" Mr. Tumnus asked about the music.

"Oh! Yes, please." Lucy and I replied excited

With a smile Tumnus grabbed a case from the ledge and took out his lute. "Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?"

"Sorry, no." I responded, even though it was a lie

"Well that's good. Because this…probably won't sound anything like one." He said as he readied his lute.

Very soon beautiful notes began to fill the air and the memories of summer began to flood my mind. Leaning slightly to the side I began to gaze into the fire. All of a sudden a centaur ran in the fire and soon vanished. Lucy let out a gasp, but I knew this was one of the fauns' many talents. Creating images. Soon more beings appeared in the fire and they began to dance in delight.

Without my noticing my cup began to slip in my fingers. Also my eyes were becoming heavy with sleep as if I was under a spell. I was under a spell my brain shouted, the faun was lulling me to sleep as well as Lucy. As best I could I tried to fight but my eyes closed and then my cup of tea fell to the floor with a crack.

Sleep defiantly had its hold on me, but not completely. As if something were leading me out of the spells hold, I felt awareness come to me. Right before my eyes fluttered open I thought I caught a glimpse of Aslan smiling at me. With a few flutters of my eyelashes, I awoke to see a dark gloomy room. Knowing that only minutes had past, I began to search for any sign of the faun.

My eyes soon landed on a figure balled up on the steps weeping. Steadily, I got up and made over to stand in front of the betrayer. As if sensing my presence, Mr. Tumnus looked up to me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry My Lady. I didn't mean to do it."

"Why?" I demanded hurt "Why did you put a sleeping enchantment over us."

Sniffing and wiping his eyes Tumnus answered. "Because the White Witch has made a law. If any Narnian were to find a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve we were to hand them over to her. But if we found you…we were to do the same."

'A bounty', I thought. For a moment all was silent between the faun and I until Lucy began to wake. "Oh, we should go."

"It's too late for that now." Tumnus told her while looking past me. "I'm such a terrible faun."

"Oh, no." Lu objected as she began to come to my side. "You're the nicest faun I've ever met."

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Mr. Tumnus replied with a sniff.

Digging into her pocket, Lu pulled out her hankie and gave it to the faun. "No. You can't have done anything that bad."

"It's not something I have done," Tumnus told her as he whipped his eyes. "Lucy Pevensie, Lydia. It's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you both." Scared Lucy grabbed my hand while we both slowly backed away from him. "It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her"

"But Mr., Tumnus you wouldn't." Lu said in a sad voice. "I thought you were our friend."

Looking to Mr. Tumnus, I saw his eyes go from regret to realization. Quickly, the faun jumped to his feet then began to drag Lucy and me out of his house and towards the lamppost.

"Now. She may already know you're here. The woods are full of her spies." Our friend told us as we ran. "Even some of the trees are on her side." That pushed me into a faster run, and we were back at the lamppost in no time. "Can you both find your way from here?"

"I think so." I replied as I spotted a small ray of light coming from the Wardrobe's direction.

"Will you be all right?" Lu asked gravely, Tumnus only chuckled as he whipped his eyes once more. "Hey, hey, hey."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here."

Tumnus began to give back the hankie but Lu just gave it back to him. "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

With a soft laugh, Tumnus took both our hands and smile. "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, and Lydia, I am glad to have met you both. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go. Go!"

With a short gasp, I grabbed Lucy's hand and we both took off for the wardrobe. When we reached the closet I pushed Lucy in first so I could make sure no one was watching. Once I thought the coast was clear, I walked into the wardrobe only to fall out it with Lucy. As I began to get to my feet I heard Peter still counting, just entering the late nineties.

Stumbling to her feet, Lu got up then ran out of the door before I could stop her. "It's all right! I'm back! We're all right!"

Scurrying out the door, I was soon by Lucy's side just as Edmund stuck his head out of the curtains. "Shut up! He's coming!"

Just like he said the very handsome Peter, 'wait did I just think handsome?', came around the corner and eyed the three of us questionable. "You know, I'm not sure you three have quite got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked her brothers confused

"That's the point." Edmund told her in a dumb voice. "That was why he was seeking you."

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked as she joined us.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said to his sister

"We're been gone for hours." Lucy stated, when the group eyed her suspiciously Lu looked up to me. "Tell them Lydia. You know it's true, we've been gone for hours."

At that moment, Lucy had put me in a hard spot. I knew that the siblings wouldn't believe us, but I also couldn't betray Lucy. "Yes it's true."

"What are you two talking about?" Peter questioned as he looked directly into my eyes.

"Come we will show you." Lu then grabbed my hand and we lead the three to the wardrobe.

When we got to the room Susan began to inspect the inside of the wardrobe, while Edmund went behind it. As for Peter he just stood next to me while he waited on his siblings. Also his hand accidently brush against mine at one point and it shot a wave of heat up my arm. It took all my strength not to gasp in shock, but soon the feeling vanished just as soon as it came. Eventually Susan came out of the Wardrobe and Edmund came out from behind it after they both had inspected the furniture thoroughly.

"Lucy, Lydia, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan told us as if we were children

Well Lucy is still eight, but I'm sixteen just like Peter. I know what we saw. "One game at a time, you two. We don't all have your imaginations." Peter told Lucy and I

The three then began to walk away leaving us behind, but Lucy wasn't going down. "But I wasn't imagining!"

Susan then whipped around a looked at Lucy with a stern stare. "That's enough, Lucy."

"We wouldn't lie about this!" I told them, while as the three continued to not believe us.

"Well, I believe you two." Edmund stated which kind of shocked me

"You do?" Lu and I asked at the same time

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" That only caused things to become even worse.

"Will you just stop?" Peter said to Edmund with frustration "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!"

"When are going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" When Edmund was done shouting he ran out of the room leaving a tad shocked Peter.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Susan then glared at Peter until she began to run after Edmund.

"But…it really was there." Lucy said in a small voice as she had her small arms wrapped around my waist and I was rubbing her back.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." Before Peter left he glanced at me and I just looked at him with frusterated eyes.

Soon Peter left leaving only Lu and I. "Lydia, it was real wasn't it?"

"Of course it was Lucy." I told her as I looked at her. "The others will believe, just not right at the moment. Now come on, let's go and have some fun."

"You go on; I want to be alone for a bit."

"Are you sure Lu? I don't mind staying."

"No it's all right. Go on."

"Okay." I then gave Lucy a small hug before I walked out of the room.

As I strolled down the halls I began to think. At least Lucy knows Narnia exists; now it was just a matter of how I was going get the others to Narnia. This was going to be hard.

"Are you lying?" Jumping at the sudden voice I turned around only to see Peter leaning against a wall. "You really know how to startle a girl, don't you Peter?" I said as I rested my hand on my rapidly betting heart.

"I've had a lot of practice on my sister."

I chuckled at that statement then gently ran my hand though my dark hair. "Lying about what?" I asked even though I knew what he wanted to know.

"This magical wood."

"Peter it is the truth."

Peter then let out a deep sigh as he pushed himself off of the wall and stepped towards me. "Why should I believe you?"

"If you don't believe me then at least believe your own sister!" By this time my temper was escalating. "But I can assure you this, I wouldn't lie about Narnia."

"How do I know that isn't a lie?"

"Peter I know you haven't known me long, but I'm telling the truth!"

"All right. No need to get upset." He stated as he held up his hands in his defense.

"Peter I thought by now that you knew you could trust me. After all you're the first person I've told about my parents death in years!" I knew my face was red with disappointment and my eyes were glossing over with wet tears. "Apparently I was wrong to think you earned my trust. For friendships to work there must trust from both parties."

With that I turned on my heels and began to walk away but I suddenly stopped for a moment and glanced over my shoulder at Peter. There he stood as if he had been slapped in the face. Obviously by the way he stood, his shoulders slumped and arms hanging loosely by his side, I could tell he regretted his remark.

"You should listen before you charge someone with something you don't know about."

With that said, I turned around and began to stomp to my room. Once I got there I slammed my door then fell on my bed and just let out a long sigh.

"No door slamming!" Yelled the distant voice of Mrs. Macready

Upon hearing her voice I rolled my eyes then got up and dragged myself over to the window. It was still raining as hard as it could, at it seemed that would never end. Just like the snow in Narnia wouldn't, but all things must come to an end.

Sighing, I rubbed my template then muttered to myself. "I needed to go back to Narnia, tonight for sure."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the whole day no one really talked to one another. I stayed away from Peter even when he tried to apologize, and Lucy avoided her siblings. Basically Lucy and I stayed close for the rest of the day.

When nighttime came, I lied in my bed waiting for the perfect moment to sneak out of the room. Around midnight, I thought it was so the right moment. So quietly, I got out of my bed, slipped on some rain boots, and pulled on my purple robe. Carefully, I lit the candle on my nightstand then began to leave the room.

While I was walking down one of the many hallways, I couldn't help but sense someone was following me. Sneakily, I glanced behind me and then I heard a short gasp and a piece of pink clothing was showing from behind the corner. Smirking, I proceeded to the spare room while I knew Lucy was following me.

In no time I reached the wardrobe. Steadily, I opened the door only to have a cold of gust of wind blow out my burning candle. Smiling, I placed my candle on the floor then began my journey into the wardrobe. After pushing my way through the fur coats, I put one of them on then ran to the rock where I got my letter from earlier. As I ran I prayed another note would be there because I needed a little hope in me.

When I reached the rock I dashed to it and to my relief there was a letter. Quickly, I ripped it open and began to read it.

_Dearest Lydia,_

_I know you have come; I have sensed your presence. With your coming, I have also felt the strength of the Queen's weaken. Continue your wonderful work, but hurry. The Queen will know soon enough, and I'm sure it will be only a matter of time before she acknowledges you are back. Remember what I told you in my previous letter. If you are separated from the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve make for the Stone Table. Under no circumstances do not hesitate to use your judgment. Be safe child, I look forward to seeing your smiling face soon._

_P.S. As far as we know she is all right._

"She's all right. I hope so." I prayed after I was done reading the note.

Carefully, I folded the note and placed it in my pocket then began to head for the lamppost. When I reached the burning post I waited a bit for Lucy. After all since she was a ways behind me she wouldn't arrive until, oh about now.

"Lydia!" Smiling I turned around to see Lucy. "You wanted to come back too, didn't you?"

"Yes I did Lucy."

"Can we go see Mr. Tumnus?"

"Of course." Eagerly I grabbed Lucy's hand and we both sprinted towards the direction of Mr. Tumnus'.

When we arrived Mr. Tumnus was so happy to see us and he didn't stop talking at all. Graciously, our faun friend gave us some tea and told us that the Witch hadn't come for him. Hearing this news gave both Lucy and I a sense of relief. To our dismay we couldn't stay long, so we had to leave before we knew it. After giving our friend a hug Lucy and I both left and began to trudge through the deep snow.

"Lydia?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Do you suppose my siblings will ever believe us?" Lu asked me with sadness dripping in every word.

"Oh Lucy, don't fret I'm sure they will learn the truth in time."

"I hope so."

Seeing Lucy's sad expression, I gave her hand a squeeze as we kept on walking. Sometime along the way, Lucy halted in her tracks and seemed to be staring at something to the side.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Edmund?"

"What?" I asked her totally confused

"I think I see Edmund. He's over there."

Very confused, I looked towards the direction Lucy was indicating but all I saw was white covered trees and bushes. "I don't see anything."

"I'm positive he's right there. Come on!"

Even though I wasn't totally sure I allowed Lucy to pull me to where she thought she saw her brother. After pushing our way through a few limbs, Lucy and I soon came to a small kind of clearing and I indeed saw a person. But when we got even closer to the person I became totally surprised. There indeed stood Edmund Pevensie.

Taking a glance at Lucy I noticed her smiling, as we got closer to her sibling. "Edmund?" we both called

When Edmund heard us he turned around and seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "Oh, Edmund!" Lucy cried as she ran up to her brother. "You got in too! Isn't it wonderful?" She asked as she hugged her brother.

As I strolled up to the two I began to notice some things. For one thing, Edmund was still in his pajamas with a bit of snow covering his rob as if he had fallen onto his back. His eyes seemed like he was contemplating on something that depended on a very difficult choice. And then there was this white looking powder on the corner of his mouth.

"Edmund?"

"Lydia."

"Edmund, what's that on your mouth?" I asked

When I mentioned the substance, Edmund's hand flew to the corner of his mouth while his eyes seemed to have bugged out. "Oh nothing." He replied as he began to whip of the powder.

Not totally believing Ed I just stood there eyeing him like a cop studying a criminal. "Where have you two been?" Ed asked once he got a hold of himself.

"With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine." Lucy gushed out "The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting us."

"The White Witch?" Edmund questioned sounding rather cautious

After I had glanced around, I leaned in a bit so that only Edmund and Lucy could hear me. "She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." It was then that a sick look came across Edmund's face as if he was ready to throw up. "Are you all right Edmund? You don't look so well."

"Well, what'd you expect?" He snapped at me, which kind of caught me off guard. "I mean, it's freezing. How do we get out of here?"

Looking to Lucy, I gave her a nod saying that she could lead the way. "Come on. This way." She told her brother as she grabbed his hand.

As I followed the two I couldn't help but look behind me to the two giant snow covered hills in the distance. I knew what lied beyond those hills and I hoped never to see that place. Sighing, I began to run so as to catch up with the two Pevensie siblings.

Very soon the three of us pushed our way through the soft fur coats in the wardrobe and tumbled out the other side. Turning back to the wardrobe, I made sure to close the door shut but once I turned back around I saw Lucy dashing out the door.

"Where's Lucy going?" I asked Edmund confused

"I think she's going to tell Peter."

"Oh dear." Picking up the candle that I had brought, I raced down the series of halls hoping to stop Lucy.

At first I ran into my room hoping Lucy would want to tell Susan first, but when I entered the room she was no where to be seen. Placing my candle on my nightstand I was about to leave the room when Lucy's cries reached my ears.

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there!"

Hearing Lucy's yells caused Susan to jostle awake and rub her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say truthfully.

Not waiting for a reply, Susan grabbed her robe and pulled it on as she followed Lucy's voice with me right behind her. Soon enough we entered the boy's room to see Lucy jumping on Peter who was trying to sleep.

"Narnia!" Lucy yelled once more "It's all in the wardrobe like Lydia and I told you!"

Finishing tying her robe on, Susan went up to her little sister with a tired and annoyed look. "You've just been dreaming, Lucy."

"But I haven't!" Lucy retorted looking to her sibling. "Lydia and I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too."

Peter and Susan then snapped their heads to look at Edmund who seemed a bit startled by what Lucy said.

Sitting up a bit in his bed Peter gazed intimately at his brother while he began to speak. "You…You saw the faun?"

For a moment Edmund didn't say anything all he did was glance at me then shake his head. It's true Edmund didn't see Mr. Tumnus we just found him in the woods.

Getting up from Peter's bed Lucy came over to me while she mumbled. "Well, he didn't actually go there with us. He…"

Baffled about what to say, Lucy looked up to me while I just eyed Edmund like I did in the forest. "What were you doing, Edmund?" I questioned him wanting an answer.

Everyone's attention was now on the sibling once more and all he did was give a slight shrug. "I was just playing along." Hearing this made my heart speed up. If Edmund lies then this will cause more trouble. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged them, but you know what little children are like these days." By now I could feel Lucy's sobs starting to form inside her and I was really starting to hate Edmund. "They just don't know when to stop pretending. It's even worse when a 16 year old girl plays along when she should act her age."

Now that hit me like a ton of bricks. How could Edmund say those things about his own sister, and he doesn't hardly know me well enough to judge me. Finally Lucy wasn't able to hold back her tears so she ran out of the room to find comfort. After I gave a nasty glare to Edmund, which caused him to shiver, I ran after to Lucy with all my might.

Soon enough I caught up to Lucy but just as she ran into an elderly gentlemen. Feeling the impact, the gentle gave an 'oaf' which caused Lucy to look up from the ground.

Seeing the man caused Lucy to wrap her arms around him, but of course this startled the man. Silently, I walked up to the two and touched Lucy's shoulder letting her know I was there. Feeling my touch, little Lu let go of the man and hugged me close as she cried into me. I was touched the Lucy was hugging me, so I began to shush her while rocking back and forth a bit.

Sadly smiling, the old man placed his hand on Lu's shoulder just as Peter and Susan rushed towards us. When they saw our situation the two became utterly speechless, so all was quiet until till a shrill voice was heard.

"You children are on shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable!" Right then Mrs. Macready showed up but instantly regretted her words when she saw the elderly gentleman. "Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's all right, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation." The Professor then looked to me as I continued to try to sooth Lucy as she cried. "But first of all, I think this little one is in need of a little hot chocolate. And her friend as well."

Smiling kindly at the Professor, I began to walk away with Lucy as we both followed Mrs. Macready to the kitchen. For once Mrs. Macready was acting motherly around us. I suppose seeing a crying girl brought out her soft side. After a while our hot chocolate was ready and Mrs. Macready gave us our cups with the steaming hot chocolate, marshmallows, and two cinnamon sticks as well. After Lucy and I gave her our thanks I took Lucy into our room then left her so she could rest.

As I walked down the halls with my delicious drink in my hands I stumbled upon the Professor's office door that was open. Hearing voices, I placed my ear close to the crack and listened.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." Came the voice of the Professor.

"We've very sorry, Sir." Apologized Peter "It won't happen again."

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." Susan explained

"The weeping girl."

"And our friend, sir. Lydia."

"The sweet girl."

"Yes, sir. Lucy's upset."

"Hence the weeping."

"It's nothing." Peter tried to assure the Professor. "We can handle it."

"Oh, I can see that."

"They think they've found a magical land." Susan told Mr. Kirk "In the upstairs wardrobe."

Then I caught the sound of footsteps and I assumed the Professor got up from where he was sitting. "What did you say?" he asked awe struck

"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs." Peter repeated, "Lucy and Lydia think they've found a forest inside."

"They won't stop going on about it." Susan added with annoyance in her voice

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to two lunatics."

'_Well I never.'_ I thought to myself _'Lucy and I are not lunatics Susan.'_

"No, no, no, not them. The forest."

"You're not saying you believe them?" Peter asked shocked

"You don't?"

"But of course not." Susan retorted, "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" I heard the Professor mutter to himself

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter pointed out

"He's usually the more truthful one, is he?"

"No. This would be the first time."

"Well, if they're not mad and they're not lying, then **logically** we must assume they are telling the truth."

"You're saying that we should just believe Lucy and Lydia?"

"Lucy's your sister, isn't she? You're her family. And Lydia's your friend, isn't she? Why don't you act like her friend? Friends and family believe one another."

Believing I had heard enough ,I pulled away from the Professor's office door and headed for my room. When I entered my bedroom I saw Lucy was fast asleep with a chocolate mustache on her face. Giggling, I went over to Lucy and gently wiped off her mustache. Once that was done I took of my robe and snuggled into my bed so as to get some sleep. I knew for a fact tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

When the beautiful golden sunrays woke me up the next morning, I stretched my limps and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Once I had blinked a couple of times I noticed that Susan wasn't in the room and Lucy was sitting on the windowsill looking rather sad. A small smile came to my lips until I remembered last night's events. Slowly, I got out of my bed, pulled on my bathrobe, and sat next to Lucy by the windowsill.

"Lucy, everything's going to be all right."

Tearing her eyes from the window, Lucy looked up to me and then surprised me by tightly hugging me. "Lydia, you are my best friend. Please don't every leave me."

"Lucy, I promise that I'll always be in your heart." Gently. I pulled her away and swept some of her red hair out of her face as I smiled. "No matter what happens Lucy, remember, the balance of good and evil will always be balanced."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when something bad happens, good will follow. That's the way of life. So if you and I are every separated or something goes wrong, just know that something good will happen in time."

"I think I understand."

Chuckling, I gave Lucy a small hug then ruffled her hair. "You will understand in time. Now come on dear lets go and have some breakfast."

With a smile, Lucy changed into a very cute outfit with a green sweater. After changing out of my nightgown I pulled on a purple, brown, and pink dress with a purple sweeter.

Once I was done I grabbed Lucy's hand and we both began to skip down the hall while laughing. But once we entered the dining room our laughter stopped, because there eating some pancakes were Edmund, Susan, and Peter. Feeling a tug at my hand, I looked down and saw Lucy was giving me a sad look. With a squeeze of my hand, I led Lucy to the table then we sat next to one another, while Edmund and Susan sat across from us, and Peter was at the head of the table.

"Good morning Lucy, Good morning Lydia."

"Morning Peter." Both Lucy and I replied as we began to put some pancakes on our plates.

After a few minutes everyone was done eating and it was rather quiet until Susan began to speak. "Why don't we go outside? Perhaps we can play some cricket."

"That sounds like a great idea." Peter agreed eagerly while looking at Lucy and I for any objections.

"I'm in." Edmund stated

Taking a glance at Lucy, I saw she was giving me a small smile so I nodded to Peter that we were in. "Great! Let's go!"

Quickly, the siblings got up and ran to get the equipment while Lucy and I slowly walked to our room. After Lucy and I had grabbed a book from our room, we walked out together to the backyard where Edmund, Susan, and Peter were. Knowing that Lucy didn't want to play I led her over to a shady spot under some trees then we both sat down.

After a while Lucy and I just read our books while the other three played a simple game of cricket. On occasions I would look up and for some reason watch Peter throw the balls. Then without realizing it I began to imagine Peter with some rather large muscles under that blue shirt he was wearing. And the way his golden locks flowed in the wind…What am I thinking?

Shaking my head I looked back to my book again trying to stay focused on the topic of the story.

***Peter's POV***

As I was warming up my arm to throw a ball to Edmund I couldn't help but look to where Lucy and Lydia sat. They both were sitting in a shady spot under some trees, but I was manly looking at Lydia. I was not afraid to say it. She was beyond beautiful. Her dark chocolate wavy hair always framed her face so gracefully. Her light tan skin made her look so angelic. Also her brown eyes were so full of laughter when she laughed but even under the happiness I could see some sighs of hurt. And the way she is always so sweet to Lucy, shares interesting conversations with Susan, and tries to be friends with Edmund, I think she's so wonderful.

But I do wish we could be better friends. Perhaps if possible maybe our relationship could develop into something grander. That is I hope so.

***Original POV***

As I was turning a page in my book I began to hear Peter say something that caught my attention. "Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!"

"Ow!"

When I heard Edmund's cry I looked up and saw him rubbing his leg from where the ball no doubt hit him. After letting a giggle past my lips, I look over to Lucy then came up with an idea. Behind me I saw some daisies, so I began to pick them and then I slid over to Lucy and started to weave the flowers in her hair as I did some braiding.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream." Peter called to Edmund

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund complained

When I heard that, both Lucy and I looked towards Edmund with confusion trying to see if we heard him right. With a shrug of my shoulders, I turned my attention back to Lucy's hair as she continued to read.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter reminded Ed as he played with the ball in his hands.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan stated with some desperation in her voice, which was rather odd.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund shot back

At that moment I had finished with Lucy's hair and she smiled at me. "You look like a fairy princess Lucy."

"Thank you Lydia." With that the lovable little girl hugged me and I loved feeling her in my arms.

"Are you ready?" Peter called out to his siblings so that they could continue the game

"Are you?" Edmund replied while readying himself

Softly giggling Lucy and I broke the hold on one another then I took my book into my hands. But just as I had opened my book a sudden breaking sound was heard, and I looked up to see everyone staring towards the window to the side. When I looked in that direction, I saw a hole in a window that the ball had made.

Becoming very worried, everyone began to run towards the room where the ball flew into. After Lucy and I had dropped off our books in our room, we both ran to the professor's room where we saw Peter, Edmund and Susan all huddled up around something. When Lucy and I got closer we saw that the ball had not only broken the window but also smashed a whole suit of armor into pieces.

'This isn't good.' I thought

"Well done, Ed." Peter said to his brother in a rather angry tone.

"You bowled it!"

With a sigh I glanced at Susan and she looked at me with annoyed expression because the guys were at it once again.

"_What on earth is goin' on?"_

When all five of us heard that voice we became instantly became scared because of what we have done. "The Macready!" Susan exclaimed

"Come on!" Peter yelled

To my great surprise, Peter grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the door as we led the others out of the room. With a tight grip on my hand, Peter had us run down a hall way then into the sitting room. After letting the others go ahead, Edmund suddenly began to shove us back the way we came.

"No, no, back, back, back!" He yelled then we all heard loud footsteps heading our way.

Taking the lead, Lucy dashed out of the room and we all followed her down the hallway once again. Just as we had run up a flight of stairs, we were about to go through a room until we heard footsteps once again.

Not wasting any more time, Peter griped my hand even tighter and started to drag me towards a different set of stairs. But yet again we heard the footsteps so we went another way. To my surprise, as we ran, I began to realize we were heading towards the wardrobe. A small grin came to lips when we reached the series of locked doors, and just down the hall was the spare room.

After giving a locked door a jiggle with his spare hand, Peter looked to me with concern and I only gave him a look of worry because of Mrs. Macready. When we heard the footsteps becoming more rapid Edmund lunged for the Spare Room door and we all rushed inside.

As soon as we had gotten into the room, Edmund instantly ran towards the wardrobe and opened its door. When he saw us still standing at the door he became anxious.

"Come on!"

"Oh, you've got to be joking." But to Susan's dismay the footsteps suddenly were heard.

With a quick change of mind, everyone dashed towards the wardrobe. First Edmund entered then followed by Susan and Lucy. To my surprise again, Peter placed his hand on my back and gently pushed me in. Once I was in the wardrobe Peter got in then slowly began to close the door, but he left a crack so that he could see.

"Get back!" Peter whispered which then began to long series of cries because of the cramped space.

"My toe!" Lucy cried

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund defended "Move back."

"Will you stop shoving?" Peter pleaded

"Ouch, Peter that's my-"

"Sorry Lydia."

"Lydia, would you stop pushing?"

"I'm not touching you Susan."

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Ouch!"

Out of nowhere, I heard some grunting followed by something falling down. When I looked behind me a smile came to my face as I saw Peter and Susan had tripped over a limb and landed in some snow. We were back in Narnia.

After recovering from their small fall Susan and Peter jumped to their feet when they saw the sight before them. When I looked to Lucy we both smiled then walked pass the awe strucked Pevensie siblings.

"Impossible." Susan gasped in astonishment.

"Don't worry." Lucy started while she and I held smiles on our faces. "I'm sure it's just your imagination.

Looking over to us, Susan and Peter looked at us with guilty looks, but Peter was to one to talk but he stammered, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it."

"No. It wouldn't." I replied, but with a quick glance to Lucy. We both shared an evil smile then we looked to the two sad siblings.

With sudden movement of our hands Lucy threw a snowball at Susan and I threw one at Peter. "But that might!" we both yelled with laughter

"Oh!"

With that a whole snowball began to break out. Lucy and I were teamed up together against Peter and Susan, and it was a total blast. But when Susan threw a ball towards Edmund that didn't fly over so well with him.

"Hey!" We all then turned to Edmund to see him rubbing his arm. "Stop it!"

"You little liar!" Peter growled

"You didn't believe them, either."

"Apologize to Lucy and especially to Lydia. Say you're sorry."

"All right! I'm sorry."

"That's all right." Lucy replied "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Especially when one is older." I added remembering what Ed said about me

"Oh, very funny."

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suggested seeming rather worried about something

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested

When I heard that I looked towards Edmund with a raised eyebrow. What is he up too?

"I think Lydia and Lucy should decide." Peter said while smiling towards us

Hearing that Lucy instantly gasped and when she looked to me I nodded my head already knowing what she was thinking. "We would like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is."

Then for some reason Peter headed towards the wardrobe and I wondered why.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan pointed out

She defiantly was right. I mean I was only wearing a short dress with a purple sweater. Also I was wearing long stockings but they weren't that warm and my shoes wouldn't keep my feet warm for long.

"No." Came the voice of Peter just as she came out of the wardrobe with five fur coats. "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." He said as he handed Lucy and Susan two dark brown coats. "Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

Peter then handed Edmund his coat, which was a grey, black, and white stripped one and it was huge. "But that's a girl's coat!" Ed objected

"I know." Peter told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a light chuckle, I didn't realize I was starting to shiver. Just as I was about to rub my arms I felt something drape over shoulders. When I looked behind me I saw it was Peter smiling a kind smile.

As I pulled my arms threw the sleeves of the white coat, I smiled back at Peter. "Thank you Peter."

"Actually Lydia I should apologize. Every since we meet you on the train you've been nothing but kind to my sisters, and you've tried to kind to Ed. Anyway I was hoping we could start over."

"I would like that Peter."

Very happy Peter gave me a quick hug then he pulled on his coat as we began to walk through the snow towards Mr. Tumnus' house. On the way we came upon the lamppost and Peter and Susan stared at it in confusion. After that we continued into the forest and it seemed even more beautiful with all the snow.

At one point Peter startled me when he ran past me and grabbed my waist as he did so. When Peter knew he had his hold on me, he tugged me down and we began to roll down the snow-covered hill. As we rolled I couldn't help but laugh because this was so much fun. Once we came to the bottom I found myself on top of Peter, which caused a hot blush to rise to my face. For a moment Peter looked into my eyes I thought I caught glimpse of an emotion that I haven't seen in long time.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly got up to my feet then helped Peter then we both brushed ourselves off. With some laughs the rest of the group joined us then Lucy and I began to lead the way. Since it was getting a tad colder I crossed my arms in front of my chest just as we came around the corner near Mr. Tumnus' place.

"And we'll have lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of…"

When I saw the sight before me I stopped in my tracks causing Lucy to bump into me. "Lydia?"

As soon as Lucy looked around me, her expression became the same as mine. Fearful. There before was Mr. Tumnus' house but his front door was knocked off its hinges and it was laying slant ways. When I saw this I knew at once what happened. The secret police have been here, because they barge in and leave evidence just like this.

"Lu? Lydia?"

Suddenly Lucy gave a short gasp and began to sprint towards the cave of the faun. Worried that perhaps a wolf was still in there I called to Lucy as I ran after her. "Lucy!"

"Lydia! Lucy!"

Without even glancing to the rest of the group I just followed Lucy knowing that what we found there would be just the same as what I found when **she** was taken.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Tumnus' house was a wreck. That's all I could say. Things were broken, tossed around, and in shambles. The once cozy cave was now damp, dark, and gloomy far from what it once was. Also there was a good bit of snow in the ground that was most likely blown in.

Carefully both Lucy and I began to walk further into the cave while the others soon followed as well. Making sure not to step on some glass I walked slowly with Lucy at my side.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked me as she looked at a cup that was broken.

"I don't know Lucy." But actually I did know, a hundred percent I did.

"Look." Looking up, I saw Peter eyeing something that seemed to be a piece of paper. Tearing the paper from the tack, Peter held it in his hand as he came to my side and read it. "'The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen.'"

'Maugrim, so he still is in the Witch's service.' I thought to myself

"All right." Came the voice of Susan, which broke me out of my thoughts. "Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" demanded Lucy with extreme worry

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy asked, when Susan and Peter looked at her oddly Lucy turned to me and asked me with her eyes to tell them.

"We're the humans." I told them truthfully "She must have found out he helped us."

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter suggested siding with Lucy and I.

"These are the police." Susan reminded him

"Don't worry, Lu, Lydia. We'll think of something." Peter reassured us

"Why?" It was then that I remembered Edmund was there and I didn't care for his attitude. "I mean, he's a criminal."

Right then out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful red robin fly outside and land on a branch. Then the bird gave a sweet tweet followed by a 'psst'. As best as I could, I tried not to smile since the Pevensie's didn't know about talking animals.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked noticing the bird

After Peter gave a slight nod he began to walk outside with the rest of us following. Upon reaching the outside the little red bird flew away and I noticed it had become rather quiet. Also Peter, Lucy, and Susan who were in front of me seemed rather uneasy from the silence. But out of nowhere a sudden cracking sound was heard, followed by some snow rustling. At first I believed that it could be a wolf coming back to the cave, but as I listened closer the footsteps were too light. But I still stood firm as I observed my surroundings.

After a few moments more rustling noises were heard and Peter, Susan, and Lucy began to huddle up. Also Edmund was way in the back seeming unfazed, which was rather odd, and I stood to the side of the three huddled Pevensies while staring out in front of me.

Then to all our surprise a beaver came out from behind a hill while sniffing the air. "It…It's a beaver." Stated Lucy in a rather confused voice

As the beaver began to approach us I couldn't help but smile. So this was the beaver that was sent to watch over the Pevensie's if I some how get separated from them. It was then that I noticed that Peter was moving towards the beaver with his hand stretched out.

"Here, boy." Peter called the Narnian as if were some kind of dog and that clicking his tongue would help. "Here, boy."

When Peter's hand was only a couple of inches away from the beaver's head, it looked at the hand then looked up with confused eyes. "I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." It spoke up which startled everyone except me and Lucy who giggled.

"Oh, sorry." Peter replied a bit taken back from the talking beaver

"Lucy Pevensie?" When I heard the beaver say Lucy's name I looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" She cautiously replied. At that moment the beaver pulled out something that I soon recognized as the hankie Lucy gave to Mr. Tumnus. Gently Lucy took hold of the object then looked to Mr. Beaver. "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" I asked worried for his safety with the wolves

When the beaver heard me he turned to me and stared in awe. Upon seeing his face I guess that he realized who I was. After a few moments the beaver snapped out of his thoughts then started looking in all directions.

"Further in."

With that the beaver began to run off and I didn't hesitate to follow with Peter and Lucy at my side. "What are you doing?" Susan demanded when she saw us following the Narnian.

"She's right." Edmund agreed "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun." Peter replied

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan argued

'So you think.' I thought

"Everything all right?" asked the beaver as he appeared

"Yes." I answer "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters." The beaver whispered then soon ran off again

Upon hearing this I understood instantly what he meant. "He means the trees." I explained to the Pevensies

As the Pevensies began to share glances I just let out a sigh and hurried off to follow the beaver. Pulling my white fur coat closer to me for warmth I soon caught up with the beaver with the siblings not to far behind me.

"You're her, aren't you?" asked the beaver in a low whisper so the Pevensies wouldn't hear us.

"Whom do you speak of?" I questioned while allowing a bit of my Narnian accent to fill my voice.

"You know of whom I speak."

"Then yes my friend. I am her. But I wish you to keep this quiet until we reach the stone table at least. All ready the Pevensies have too much to handle and I don't want them to know my secret until I'm ready to tell them. Also I know you were given the responsibility if I some how am separated from them. Take great care of them. "

"As you wish."

"Thank you."

From then on the beaver didn't ask any more questions on the subject. As the day went of the Pevensies and I made some delightful conversations while trudging threw the deep snow. But even as I spoke with them I kept observing the land in a magical way. It's hard for me to believe I've been gone for a hundred years and nothing has seemed to change.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." Stated the beaver since our pace was slowing.

It was then that I noticed we had come upon the rocking mountains and a door way lied in front of us. From then on we walked threw the secret passage way in the mountains for most of the day. When it seemed like we had walked for miles we all came to the end of the passage and were greeted with a lovely sight.

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, and down below on a frozen pond stood a lovely little beaver dam covered in snow with a smoking chimney. The place looked so quant and I couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl as got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely." Lucy stated having the same thoughts as me.

"It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though. Carefully now it can be rather slippery here."

When Peter heard the Beaver he carefully went down first then held up his arms to help us girls. Giggling, Lucy jumped into Peter's arms and he laughed as set his little sister down. Next Susan took her brother's hand and landed on the ground with ease. When it was my turn I became a bit nervous. Taking in a deep breath I took hold of both of Peter's hands and jumped only to slightly slip. Startled, I gave a squeal but I calmed down once Peter wrapped his arms around me so that I wouldn't fall.

"Are you all right, Lydia?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Peter."

As I looked up from my feet I became entranced by Peter's wonderful deep blue eyes. And I, for some reason, loved this feeling. The feeling of being safe in Peter's strong arms, his crystal blue eyes looking into my soul, and his smile that made me feel a hot blush come to my face.

Shaking my head, I broke the trance between Peter and I. After I gave Peter a smile I broke out of his arms and strolled after Susan and Lucy. As we continued down the beaver's dam I couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. Have I developed some feeling? No I can't I've have only known him for a couple of days.

"Beaver, is that you?" I female voice then reached my ears just as we came upon the beaver's dam. "I've been worried sick!" stated a female beaver that came out of the warm home. "If I find you've been out with Badger again, I…" By this moment Mrs. Beaver saw the lot of us and I could see she was overwhelmed. "Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day. Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" she nagged her husband

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." He replied which made me and the girls laugh

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Which made Mr. Beaver laugh

Steadily the girls and I began to follow Mrs. Beaver while trying not to bump our heads on the ceiling. "Now, careful. Watch your step. Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair."

For a second I couldn't help but feel like I needed to look behind me. Following my instincts I looked back only see Peter smiling at me as he continued passed me. After Peter had moved out of the way I kept looking back until I noticed Edmund was looking out into the distance. When I gazed in his direction I saw he was looking at the Twin Mountains where I knew the Witch was.

'This isn't good, he's met her.' I thought extremely scared for Ed 'I can't let him out of my sight.'

"Enjoyin' the scenery, are we?"

When I saw that Edmund and Mr. Beaver were coming in I began to move down the hall until I reached the main part of the house. Once I got there I took of my white fur coat then sat down at the small table next to Susan.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked getting straight to the point

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again."

"Fish 'n' chips?" Trying to break the tension, Mrs. Beaver came forward while actually bring Fish and chips, defiantly not the English version. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

When Mr. Beaver realized that his wife was talking to him he spit out his drink as he replied. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" After taking a glance to the side and leaning forwards Mr. Beaver whispered, "Aslan is on the move."

Whenever I heard that name I always felt more hope and courage fill me and it was amazing. Also I had no doubt that the Pevensie's felt it as well since all was silent, that is until Edmund spoke up.

"Who's Aslan?"

Immediately, Mr. Beaver began to laugh in hysterics. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little brighter." Mr. Beaver continued to laugh until his wife began to swat him because of the looks of confusion the Pevensie's were holding on their faces. "What? You don't know, do you?"

"We haven't exactly been here very long." Peter replied as if it were obvious

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver added

Right then, from the corner of my eye, I noticed something move behind me. Sneaking a glance, I saw that it was Edmund quietly walking out the door even without his coat. Fear began to fill me as I had an idea where Ed was going, and I knew what I had to do.

"But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed as I slipped out of my chair and towards the door without anyone noticing.

Carefully, I tiptoed out the door then as soon as possible I ran after Edmund. I knew I couldn't let him out of my sight. I had to do something. After I had run for a good while I suddenly noticed I didn't have my coat, which explained why I was so cold. Pushing onward, I darted after Ed while using his footprints as a trail.

**~Back at the Beaver's Dam~**

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy questioned

"You're bloomin' joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then…"

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked rather offended

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy. 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme."

"Oh, I know it don't. You're kinda missin' the point!"

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver recited in an awe voice

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked curious

"You'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army."

"Our army?" Lucy gasped rather scared

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan told her brother honestly

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchely. Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan explained as she got to her feet.

"No, you can't just leave!" the Beavers argued

"He's right." Lucy stated "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands." Peter told his little sister "I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Ed?" When Peter and Susan looked behind them they saw no trace of their brother and the door was open.

"Where's Lydia?" Lucy asked

Snapping their heads, the older siblings finally noticed that Lydia wasn't there as well. "I'm gonna kill Ed. Lydia must have gone after him."

"You may not have to kill your brother." Spoke Mr. Beaver in a dark voice "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Yes he has." Lucy replied

"Then he is in grave danger and Lydia is as well."

"Dear, is Lydia who I think she is?" Mrs. Beaver asked while placing her paw on Mr. Beaver's

"Yes dear, she is."

"What are you talking about?" Peter questioned rather confused

"No time for that Son of Adam. We have to get your brother and Lydia now. Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he ran out of the house with the Pevensies right behind him.

**~Back with Lydia~**

'So cold, but I have to keep going.'

I'm not sure how long I've been walking through the stuttering cold snow but I had no doubt the Pevensies have realized I'm gone. With most of my strength, I climbed to the top of steep heel only to become stiff at what lied before me. Never have I wanted to see this place again but I was here. There stood the Witch's ice castle glowing with a faint blue light that illuminated evil. Taking in a deep breath I pulled my arms tighter around me then ran towards the castle's door.

When I had just managed to get across the frozen lake and at the edge of slay ramp I noticed up ahead was a cold shivering Edmund. As much as I wanted to yell out to Edmund I knew I couldn't, because that would alert the enemy. Right at that moment I heard the ice large doors open and Edmund wasted no time entering. Pushing myself, I ran up the ramp then paused a moment at the edge of the door.

'If I enter there's a chance I could never come back out. But Edmund's in there, he's part of the prophecy to save Narnia.'

"Edmund!" When I heard the voice of little Lucy I knew they were close by.

Deciding what I must do, I took in a deep breath and entered the death trap castle in hopes of saving Edmund.

**~With the Pevensies after Lucy's cry~**

"Shh! They'll hear you!" hissed Mr. Beaver, at that moment Peter tried to make a run for it but Mr. Beaver got a hold of him. "No!"

"Get off me!"

"You're playing into her hands."

"We can't just let them go!"

"He's our brother and she's our friend!" added Lucy

"Edmund's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you, and especially Lydia!"

"Why?" demanded Peter

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you! Especially to kill Lydia!"

All then became very silent as they all watch the ice doors close behind the figures that were no doubt walking to their dooms. "This is all your fault." Susan blamed Peter

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen."

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" yelled Lucy finally getting her siblings to stop "This isn't going to help Edmund and Lydia."

"She's right." Mr. Beaver agreed "Only Aslan can help them now."

"Then take us to him." Ordered Peter as he turned back to the castle where his brother and crush had vanished, probably never to come out.


	7. Chapter 7

This place was even more horrid then I remember. More statues of innocent Narnian were in the courtyard, but they did help me keep out of sight as I followed Ed threw the courtyard. Many times he jumped from the stone figures, especially one of a giant with its club raised high. As Ed kept on walking, I would quickly dash to another statue just so to be safe.

At one point Ed picked up a piece of wood that was covered in black soot and an odd grin came to his face. For a moment, Ed began to trance something on a stone lion then he grinned at his work and moved on. When I had dashed to another stone I caught sight of what the young Pevensie had done. Apparently, he thought it was funny to draw the lion with a mustache and glasses. Letting out a deep sigh, I watched as Ed began to walk up a flight of stairs that led to the Queen's throne room.

But as I watched I suddenly noticed something that was lying on the top of the stairs. It was a wolf. Not just any wolf, Maugrim. Before I could even try to stop Ed, he had reached the top and the wolf flipped him onto the ground, which almost scared him to death.

"Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again. Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund! I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a Son of Adam!" Edmund rambled on trying to save his neck

"Hmm. My apologies, fortunate favorite of the queen. Or else, not so fortunate."

Once Edmund had gotten to his feet he began to follow the wolf as he led him to the Queen's throne room. I now knew I had to be extra careful since Wolves have a high sense of smell. Making sure to be out of sniffing range I followed the two as best I could.

"Right this way." Maugrim called to Ed as they walked up many stairs.

After I made sure Ed had entered the throne room I began my climb of the stairs only to reach the room in seconds. When I peaked in, I saw the Maugrim was gone. No doubt to get the Witch. Quickly, I ran to one of the columns on the side as I watched Ed walk up to the Witch's throne and sit in it. Even though Edmund thought he was sitting in a very safe place he didn't know it was the most dangerous. Right then, to all my disgust, entered the Witch herself, Jadis.

"Like it?" She asked which startled Edmund out of her throne

"Uh…Yes, Your Majesty."

"I thought you might." She replied as she sat on the throne, which she thought was hers.

"Tell me, Edmund…Are you sisters deaf?"

"No."

"And your brother, is he…unintelligent?"

"Well, I think so. But Mum says-"

"Then how dare you come alone?" the White Witch yelled showing her true nature to Ed

"I tried!"

"Edmund, I asked so little of you."

"They just don't listen to me!"

"You couldn't even do that."

"I did bring them halfway. They're at the little house at the dam with the Beavers."

My eyes then went wide when I understood what was happening. Edmund was turning in his family for something, perhaps power.

"Well." Began the queen "I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?"

"Well, I was wondering, could I maybe have some more Turkish delight now?"

Turning to her dwarf minion, the Queen looked at him with a certain look in her eye. "Our guest is hungry."

She then took a seat on her throne as the dwarf walked up to Edmund. "This way for your num-nums." And to Ed's surprise the dwarf took out a knife and held it to his back as he was led him to the side of the room.

"Maugrim?" Called the Queen, which caused Ed and the dwarf to stop to see what was happening. "You know what to do."

Upon hearing his order Maugrim gave a loud howl, which soon caused six wolves to appear. Trying to stay calm, I pressed myself into the column as I heard the wolves running feet leave the room and after the Pevensies.

'Oh please Aslan protect the Pevensies.' I prayed in my head

"Edmund."

"Yes?"

"Did anyone follow you here?"

"No, why?"

'Oh no.' I thought

"It seems we have an unwelcome visitor. Come out now! Bow before your Queen."

Taking in a deep breath, I stood firm then walked out from behind the pillar while glaring at the queen. Several gasps reached my ears from the dwarf, Ed, and Jadis.

"I can't be." Stated the Queen as she got up from her throne and glared right back at me.

"Believe it Jadis. I'm back and you can't stop me." I replied with a deathly tone

The Witch then gave a dark laugh then turned to me. "You forget Lydia that I have something that is very precious to you." The Witch then flicked her arm to another dwarf and he ran off somewhere. "One Hundred years must have caused you to forget."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Well then…" Right then dwarf came back with something in tow that he soon shoved to the ground and the object moaned in pain. "Here's your sister."

Tearing my eyes away from the Witch, I looked down and there indeed lied my sister. Her cloths were nothing but rags, her long dark black hair was tangled and dirty, and her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Looking up to me with painful dark brown eyes, my little sister saw me and probably the first smile in a long time reached her face.

"Lydia?"

"Lillian."

Just as I was about to walk forward and take her into my arms, five wolves appeared and got in between my sister and as well as Ed who stood next to my sister. Glaring at the wolves, I looked up to the Witch to see her evilly grinning.

"I finally will have you in my dungeon Lydia, along with a Son of Adam and your beloved sister."

"You won't get away with this Jadis!" I yelled furious

"Oh I think I will. Get her!"

"Run Lydia! Run!" screamed my sister

At first I didn't want to run, I wished to be with Lillian and to keep and eye on Ed. But I knew no achievement would come out of this if I was locket away by the Witch or killed. After sparing a glance at my sister and Ed I took off with the wolves right on my trail. Within seconds I was out of the ice castle and just making for the forest in hope I can lose the mutts. Little did I know the Pevensies were in a similar situation.

**~With the Pevensies and Beavers~**

It had been a long run from the edge of the Witch's castle to the beaver dam but the group made it. And just as many wolves' howls were heard. Pushing himself, Mr. Beaver ran into his home while calling to his wife.

"Hurry, Mother! They're after us!"

"Oh, right then." Then for some reason Mrs. Beaver began to look for things in her kitchen.

"What's she doing?" Peter questioned while getting nervous

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" he yelled

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Questioned Su as she helped Mrs. Beaver

"Only if the Witch serves toast." Peter retorted to his sister's comment

At that moment growls and barks were heard and the dam became surrounded by the wolves. Quickly, as the wolves began to dig, the whole group raced over to a secret exit that Beaver made a long time ago for his pleasure. Sliding down a rope one by one, the whole group soon began to run down the long tunnel so as to escape the dogs.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver stated rather annoyed

Suddenly Lucy tripped over a root, which caused everyone to hear the near by dogs. "There in the tunnel." The little girl whispered

"Quick! This way."

"Hurry!"

As fast as possible everyone ran to the best of their abilities. "Run!"

"Quick! Quick! Quick!"

After a long while of running the whole group came to the end of the tunnel only to meet a dead in. "You should have brought a map!"

"There wasn't room next to the jam." Mr. Beaver replied as he jumped and began to dig his way out.

As soon as Mr. Beaver managed get through the hole he had made, Mrs. Beaver soon climbed up as well. Upon seeing this Susan raced towards the exit and climbed out then helped Lucy.

"Come on Lucy!"

Finally when Lucy made it out Peter climbed up and was soon helping Mr. Beaver push a barrel in front of the hole. When that was done everyone turned around when Lucy gave a sudden groan, but as soon as they did so all became silent. There, before them stood many little stoned animals.

After a few moments of pure silence Mr. Beaver went towards a little house to the side where a badger stood with his arms held high.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver apologized to her husband in sadness

"He was my best mate."

There were a few more seconds of silence, as the Pevensies looked at all the stoned creatures. There was a bulldog, boar, badgers, bunnies, even a couple of young looking foxes, and squirrels. Even looking at the sight caused small tears in Lucy's eyes but she pushed them back when her brother asked a question.

"What happened here?"

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." Came a voice from out of nowhere

Letting out several gasps, everyone turned around to see a red Fox on top of a rock looking at the group.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver threatened

"Relax. I'm on of the good guys." The fox assured as he hopped down from the rock and onto the ground

"Yeah? Well, you look a awful lot like on of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

Like he said the sounds of wolves were heard and that quickly made up Peter's mind. "What did you have in mind?"

**~Lydia's POV~**

I'm not sure how long I've been running from the pursuing wolves but I know I've gotten a good distance. My arms were flying at my side, my legs trudging through the deep snow, my hair flinging in all directions, and my sides were beginning to hurt. But I was very thankful that I some how managed to get a good distance away from the Wolves, but how much I'm not sure.

Since I had been running for so long I stopped for a breather and leaned against a tree for support. While I was taking in some deep breaths, I suddenly heard wolves barking. At first I became worried that the pack had found me, but that wasn't possible. The sounds were coming from a different direction. For a moment I thought, until it came to me, the wolves that were after the Pevensies.

Not giving it a second thought, I pushed myself off of the tree and ran towards the wolves. I knew that the Queen would want me, so I had an idea the wolves would leave the Pevensies and come after me. Within a couple of moments, I reached the place where I indeed found the wolves, but I didn't see my friends. Instead the wolves were circling a fox. Confused, I looked all around for the Pevensies, while staying hidden behind a bolder, and soon found them in a tree. Hopefully the wolves won't look up.

"We're looking for some humans." When I heard the voice of Maugrim I looked back to the circling pack of wolves, who were interrogating the fox.

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" The Fox questioned with a chuckle. "That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

Suddenly, one of the wolves took the fox into his mouth causing the animal to bark in pain. Taking a quick glance up at the Pevensies, I saw Peter holding his hand over Lucy's mouth and Mr. Beaver doing the same to Mrs. Beaver.

"Your reward is your life." Maugrim threatened, "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

When I saw the Fox was really struggling not to give away the Pevensies' location I knew what I had to do. Quickly, I grabbed two hands full of snow then as fast as possible made two snowballs. Once the balls were ready I ran out from my hiding spot and threw a snowball at Maurgrim's head. When the ball hit him right in the back of the head, the Alpha wolf turned to me with a loud growl but instantly froze when he saw me.

"You?" The wolf barked furiously

"Hello Maugrim." I greeted with a friendly smile while still holding the other snowball behind my back. "I see you are still in the services of the Queen."

"Yes…and you know what that means." Maugrim reminded me as he started to come towards me with an evil look on his face. "I'm to bring you in."

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked up to the Pevensies and saw them looking at me in total shock and confusion. I suppose when I ditch these wolves I have some major explain to do, which is what I expected. Turning my eyes back to Maugrim, I smiled at him sneakily.

"Well Maugrim, you'll have to catch me first." With that I threw the snowball I was hiding and it hit him right in the face.

While as Maugrim barked in frustration I giggled then darted for the forest as I ran. "Drop the fox and follow me!" ordered Maugrim

Success! Each pack of wolves was after me and I only hoped my plan would work. It has to or otherwise I will be in the hands of the Witch. Pushing my legs into a faster speed, I darted for the pond that wasn't too far from my position. The howling of the wolves reached my ears as well as their vicious barks and growls. Even the sound of their running feet reached my high in tune ears and that meant they were closer than I thought. This had to work or all else nothing would be right if I fail.

Within minutes I soon came to the edge of the frozen pond. Taking in a deep breath, I stepped on the ice and instantly fell threw and meet the beyond freezing water. My only hopes are I can find my way out, the wolves will be gone, and I can warm myself up quickly. I hope this works.


	8. Chapter 8

As I held my breath beneath the layers of ice, in the below zero cold water, I knew I had to find a way out soon. My lungs were tightening every second I stayed longer under the water. Also my strength was failing because of my lack of body heat. If I didn't get out soon I would either die from lack of oxygen or hypothermia.

With my chocolate coco eyes I searched for an exit beneath the frozen river. To my happiness I saw a bright silver light streaming in from the edge of the river. Kicking my legs as fast as possible, I swam for safety while my strength to hold my breath lessened. In a matter of moments I soon arrived at the silver light only to see it was indeed a way out. Without a second to lose, I broke threw the surface of the water and gasped as soon as I could.

After a moment of regaining my oxygen I pulled myself onto the snowy ground and out of the freezing river. Once I was out I lied on my back and just gazed at the stars that twinkled as if they were smiling at me. Not even a second later shivers began to engulf my body and I knew I needed heat and soon. Knowing that I was in no state to build a fire, I closed my eyes and whispered.

"Aslan…if you can hear me send me a phoenix so that I may be able to help the Pevensies. Please send the phoenix to warm my body from the ice water. Please…."

When I was done I opened my eyes and began to gaze once again at the sky. Then as time went on my eyelids began to slowly close and the will to sleep tried to take over. Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to handle the fight to sleep, the loud cry of bird reached my ears. With much effort I opened my eyes and soon beheld the sight of a firebird coming to me.

The wondrous glow of a burning golden fire inflamed its wings as it shored through the airs. The part of its body that wasn't on fire was covered in dark red to black feathers that just seemed to make it more powerful.

For a few moments the bird began to caw until it seemed to have spotted me. Instantly the bird flew to me and within time landed next to my shivering body. Using the last bit of my strength I turned my head and looked at the bird. It seemed to have sadness in its eyes as it stared at me with worry. Quickly, the phoenix came over to me and then, to my surprise, sat on my stomach. Then the bird spread out its wings over my body and soon I felt the warm heat of the element of fire warm my body.

The feeling of the warmth of fire overcoming the coldness sent me into such a frizzy that soon my eyes closed and I began to sleep. Knowing that I was out of danger, I allowed sleep to take over and just rest as the Phoenix answered my prayer that I sent to Aslan.

**~With the Pevensies~**

After recovering from the shock of seeing Lydia and watching her run into the woods with the wolves on her tail, the Pevensies and beavers climbed down out of the tree and rushed over to the wounded fox. Since it was getting cold, Mr. Beaver and Peter built a fire that soon began to warm everyone. Also while as Mrs. Beaver was tending to the Fox's wound the Fox began to explain a few things that had the Pevensies confused.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!"

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked concern as the fox groaned in pain

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

"Stop squirming!" Ordered Mrs. Beaver but playfully "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worse day of the year." Mr. Beaver told the Pevensies seriously but it got a few chuckles out of them

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for." The Fox apologized as he got up to his feet.

"You're leaving?" Lucy questioned confused

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked astonished

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver gasped out

The Fox then gave a light chuckle as he replied, "Like everything we've ever heard." The Fox then looked over to Peter who was just staring at the snow. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan protested

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver added

With a sad sigh Peter tossed a twig into the fire as he replied. "We just want out brother back. And Lydia as well…where ever she is."

"Oh, Lady Lydia is fine no doubt." The Fox replied with a light chuckle

"What?" asked every Pevensie "Lady Lydia?"

"They don't know?" the Fox questioned the beavers confused

"She wants to tell them herself." Mr. Beaver answered

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked

"Not to worry dears." Mrs. Beaver gushed, "Now you three need your rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"But is Lydia going to be all right?" Lucy requested to know

"Oh she'll be fine dear, no worries…I hope."

**~With Edmund~**

It was bitterly cold in the dungeon where Edmund was being held. Ever since he arrived and told the Queen his news he's regretted betraying his family. Also he felt guilty that Lydia followed him and that she had to flee for her life. But what confused him was that the Queen knew her. Could she perhaps have been to Narnia as well? Why did the Queen seem to hate her? How does Lydia have a gorgeous sister named Lillian? And why was Lillian the Queen's prisoner.

Letting out a deep sigh, Edmund thought of all these things that plagued his mind. Also the pain of having the chains around his ankles were killing him. Sighing again, Edmund picked up the piece of bread he was given and bite into it. Unfortunately as soon as he did he began to cough and gag as he realized the bread was old and stale. Trying to stop his cough, Edmund picked up the cup of water only to see it was frozen. Frustrated, Ed dropped the cup on the rusty plate then rewrapped his arms around his legs.

"If…" hearing a voice, Ed looked to the side to see a creature huddle against the frozen wall in the next cell. "If you're not going to eat that…"

Getting the hint, Edmund picked up the old piece of bread and began to drag himself over to the creature's cell. Also the creature moved away from the wall and reached out for the bread when Ed was close.

"I'd get up, but…but my legs."

After Ed handed the creature the bread he realized that the creature was actually a faun. And possibly… "Mr. Tumnus."

"What's left of him."

After a moment of silence the faun looked up to the boy and seemed to recognize him "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."

"I'm Edmund."

"Yes. Yes, you have the same nose. Is you sister all right?" When Ed didn't answer the faun became even more nervous "Is she safe?"

Out of nowhere a bark of a dog was heard and Ed became a bit scared. "I don't know."

Then breaking the silence, a door was opened and Ed and Mr. Tumnus scooted away from one another quickly. Within seconds the Witch appeared with also her trusted dwarf who held the gorgeous girl that Edmund saw earlier. The only thing was the girl looked like she had even more bruises and scratches from last time he saw her.

"My police tore that dam apart." The Queen stated while as the poor girl was being chained up next to Edmund. "Your little family, are nowhere to be found." Once the girl was chained up the Queen pulled Ed up by his shirt and he gasped in surprise. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know!" Edmund stammered out

Letting out a deep sigh, the Queen dropped Ed and he moaned in pain. With a deathly glare on her face the Queen turned to Lillian who slightly trembling in fear. "I ask again girl. Where is your sister?"

"I already told you I don't know." Lillian cried out as tears began to run down her cheek

"Then you both are no further use to me." As the Queen raised her wand Lillian gave a cry of fear but Edmund stopped it.

"Wait!" As soon as the Queen heard that she looked at Edmund waiting for him to talk. "The beaver said something about Aslan!"

Upon hearing that name, everyone in the room looked to the boy. Even Mr. Tumnus and Lillian, who were staring at Ed in shock.

"Aslan?" The Queen repeated "Where?"

"I…"

With a rattle of his chains Mr. Tumnus crawled to the edge of his cell. "He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything."

With a grunt the dwarf hit Mr. Tumnus with the end of his ax, which indeed caused the faun to stop talking. "I said…where is Aslan?"

For some reason Edmund looked over to Lillian and Mr. Tumnus and they both gave him looks not to tell. "I…I don't know. I left before they said anything." Quickly the Queen glanced over at the faun then back to Ed. "I wanted to see you!"

"Guard!" shouted the Witch in her cold voice

"Your Majesty." Replied a pig like creature

"Release the faun."

With a loud grunt the creature did as he was told. He soon entered the faun's cell and began to hack away the chains on his wounded legs. Unfortunately this hurt Mr. Tumnus greatly. Once the chains were off, the creature dragged the faun out of his cell while as he continued to moan in pain. When faun was in front of the Queen the creature dropped him then the Witch looked down to him.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia."

"You're here…because he turned you in." the Witch explained while pointing to Edmund "For sweeties." Mr. Tumnus then stared at the young Pevensie in shock, which made the queen rather happy. "Take him upstairs." The guard did as he was told and began to drag Mr. Tumnus away to somewhere awful. "And ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family and Lillian misses her sister."

With a dark chuckle the Witch and Dwarf soon left the dungeon with a strong slam of the door that echoed through the whole dungeon. Feeling so ashamed Edmund pulled his legs into his chest and tried to fight the tears.

"You're Edmund?" hearing a beautiful innocent voice, Edmund looked to his side to see Lillian staring at him sweetly.

"Didn't you hear her say my name?"

"I did but I wanted to hear it from you." She replied "I'm Lillian."

"I'm Edmund."

"Edmund…do you know my sister, Lydia?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? You either do or you don't."

"I do, but not as well as my siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Three."

"Wow you are very lucky. I only have my sister now…"

"Now?"

"Tell me what are your siblings' names?" Lillian asked trying to avoid the subject

"Peter, Susan, and Lucy."

"Lovely."

"Lillian?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

Tearing her eyes away from Edmund, Lillian wrapped her arms around herself and allowed her hair to cover her face. "I don't want to talk about it now."

Seeing as Lillian wasn't talking anymore Edmund left it alone and waited for the Witch to come and take him and Lillian away. His only hopes were that his family was safe as well as Lydia.

**~With the Pevensies~**

With an early start the next morning, the Pevensies and the beavers began their journey to the Stone table. After a while they came to the top of a large stone hill that looked over a good bit of Narnia.

"Now," Began Mr. Beaver "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river."

"River?" asked a worried Peter

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Assured Mrs. Beaver

For a moment nothing was said as everyone gazed at the sight before them. "It's so far." Peter pointed out

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked

"Smaller." Susan said as she eyed her brother oddly

After that the family began to walk on once more.

**~With Lillian and Edmund~**

It hadn't been long since the conversation between the two came to a halt. All was quite as each just had their arms wrapped around themselves and worrying about their family. Suddenly the sound of jingling keys was heard and soon the Witch's minion Dwarf came. With a snarl on his face the dwarf pulled up both Lillian and Edmund rather harshly and started to shove them towards some place. After a while the two were soon lead into the Queen's courtyard that held all of the frozen stone statues. But just as they were walking into the courtyard the two human's suddenly noticed the new edition to the collection.

There before them stood Mr. Tumnus, who only an hour ago was sitting in his cell and munching on some old bread. From what they could tell by the faun's expression he was in much pain as he was turned into stone. His mouth was wide open, his eyes clenched tightly shut, and his arms were held out in a defensive position.

"When you're ready, Son of Adam and Lillian." Came the Witch's voice

Looking to the side, the two saw her standing in her ready sleigh awaiting the two to be brought to her. With a push from the Dwarf, Edmund and Lillian soon found themselves sitting on the floor of the Witch's sleigh. In no time at all, the Dwarf cracked his whip above the reindeer and soon they were running at top speed.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!"

As the cries of the dwarf were heard Lillian and Edmund took a quick glance at the Witch as they both held on to one another trying not to fall off of the sled. The Witch was eyeing up ahead with determination ready to kill the families of the two humans at her feet. With an icy look, the Witch glanced at the two prisoners then continued to stare at the forest they would soon be entering.

**~With Lydia~**

I still felt very warm as I began to wake up from my sleep. With the fluttering of my eyelashes I opened my eyes and I met the bright light of the sun. Using my hand to shade my eyes from the sun, I slowly began to sit up. Once I was up I looked around and soon noticed the Phoenix that had its head tilted to me.

"Thank you my friend." I thanked with a warm smile "You saved my life and to that I'm indebted to you."

"It was my pleasure my dear." Replied the bird in a soft feminine voice. "Now you better get underway if you want to catch your friends."

"Thank you. Oh and please tell Aslan thank you as well."

"I will dear. Ta ta!" With a soft caw the Phoenix spread out her wings and soon was flying in the sky, then within seconds she was out of my sight.

With a great sigh I pulled myself up onto my feet then stretched out my limps. Once I did that I looked down at my cloths and instantly began to dust of the snow. Then I ran my fingers threw my hair that was surprisingly dry and slightly wavy.

When I was done looking myself over I began to observe my surroundings. Finally after a while I figured out where I was then began to walk towards the direction of the stone table. For only a few moments I walked threw the deep snow that easily made my legs tire quickly.

But suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps followed by a snap of a twig. Snapping my heads towards the sounds direction, I began to back way fearing what was coming. But to my misfortune I tripped over an uprooted tree root. Trying to be strong, I looked back towards the sound only to see someone in front of me.

"I finally found you."


End file.
